


You're Getting All the Wood - of Board Games and YouTube Channels

by hufflepuffia, ussdawntreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Board Games, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Innuendo, M/M, Settlers of Catan puns, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffia/pseuds/hufflepuffia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/ussdawntreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Stiles own a board game bar and Danny is a YouTube celebrity who wants to start a game review channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Getting All the Wood - of Board Games and YouTube Channels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sisygambis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisygambis/gifts).



> Stuff I know sisygambis likes in fic - Danny/Stiles, consent, porn, fluff. This is an attempt to fill all those quotas. It's my fault if Danny is hideously ooc. Actually wait, no, blame hufflepuffia. She doesn't even watch the show. You can blame her for the innuendo tho.
> 
> Anyway. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM :)

So what do you do when notyoursassygayfriend - YouTube celebrity, musician, activist, nerd, and high school crush - walks into your board game bar?

Drop the glass you're holding, apparently. Stiles just drops it onto the bar, so it doesn't break, thankfully.

"Hey Stiles," Danny says, smirking just slightly, "been a long time."

"Uh, yeah," Stiles says. "How've you been?"

He immediately wants to kick himself. Obviously Danny has been busy building his brand and YouTube viewership.

"Good, good," Danny says. "I had an idea and I thought I'd come talk to you about it. You're the manager here, right?"

"Owner," Stiles corrects him automatically.

"Perfect." Flashing excessively white teeth, Danny says, "I'm thinking of starting my own gaming channel, reviewing games before people buy them."

"Like Wil Wheaton and Felicia Day?" Stiles asks. He's not exactly playing dumb, he knows exactly what Danny's getting at but the longer he takes spelling it out the longer Stiles can talk to him.

"Right," Danny nods. "I shouldn't be surprised you know about that."

"So what's your take on it?" Stiles asks.

"We're still figuring out all the details but I thought it'd be pretty rad if we could film here? Drinking Games would get some publicity and you could have input on games we play. We will probably play twice a month, depending on game selection and scheduling."

"Sure," Stiles says. He doesn't have to even think about it, not really. See Danny twice a month and get free publicity? No brainer.

+

So a month later, the first episode of DrinkingGames is filmed. Danny decided to name the channel after Stiles' bar and their shtick is which drinks pair best with which board games. It kind of devolves in ridiculous drunken revelry and the game ends when Isaac flips the table over in disgust.

"Party foul," Stiles hoots from behind the bar, "poor sportsmanship!" Isaac flips him off and they keep it in the video.

People start asking in the comments about the guy off-camera and Stiles makes his onscreen debut in the next episode, before scuttling back behind the bar.

"The people love you," Danny smirks, showing him a couple comments about what a hottie Stiles is.

"Thanks but I saw the comment asking why a troll-faced lemur owns a bar," Stiles says, laughing.

"Don't worry about them," Danny says seriously. "Sometimes people are fuckers."

Stiles snorts. "I know, I know, haters gonna hate."

Danny nods. "Yeah, that's right." And they smile, for a second in perfect understanding.

+

Stiles doesn't schedule anyone else on the days Danny films, even if it's his day off. Their ridiculous premise continues to be ridiculous and Stiles has a great time finding new games for them to play and new drinks for them to drink.

His best invention is the Catan, a drink so strong that every time Danny takes a sip he starts coughing. Isaac swigs it like water and ends up flipping the table again. Good thing they made the switch to plastic cups.

"Derivative," Stiles calls out, "you're turning into a cliche, Isaac."

"Shut up, Stilinski," Isaac yells back. "Come on guys let's get some Taco Bell."

He stalks out. 

"I guess we better go take care of him," Lydia says, laughing. "Come on, Al." They leave, Allison swaying only slightly, and Danny starts picking up the scattered pieces of the latest Catan extension.

"Sorry about that," Danny says. "He's a belligerent drunk."

Stiles snorts. "I know, he comes in here all the time. It's hilarious."

"Oh good," Danny says, smiling uncertainly. "I just thought since you guys give each other a pretty hard time -"

Stiles shakes his head, "No man, Isaac has been in this bar twice a week since I opened it. He has my back, and I sometimes give him free shots so he's easier to piss off later."

Danny laughs. "Right. Okay. Where should I put this?" He holds up the box.

"The more expensive ones go in the game cage," Stiles says, nodding to the metal cage hanging above the bar.

Danny reaches up to put the game away. Stiles watches as his shirt rides up, revealing abs that haven't gotten any less amazing since high school. 

Stiles sighs when Danny turns around. Danny smirks at the expression on Stiles' face, eyes glazed and mouth open. "Like what you see?" Danny asks. In one swift movement, he takes off his shirt and Stiles barely manages to hold on to the glass he's wiping. He puts it down and throws down his dishcloth. 

"Yeah," Stiles says, stepping out from the bar, "yeah, I do."

Stiles has kissed people since high school, but something about Danny drives him fucking wild. He presses flush against Danny, one hand against Danny's jaw and one tight around Danny's waist.

"Fuuuuuuck," Danny breathes against Stiles' mouth. He presses back against Stiles, walking him back until Stiles's back hits a shelf. A box of something falls down next to them, scattering everywhere and Stiles realises suddenly that that boozy taste means maybe Danny is drunk and they definitely shouldn't be doing this. Definitely not.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Stiles says, stepping aside, "talk about rude."

Danny just stands there, shirtless and incredibly sexy and a bit confused. "What the fuck?"

"You're drunk, I'm taking advantage, I'm sorry I'll call you a cab -"

"Stiles," Danny interrupts, "are you kidding? I had like two sips of that drink. It was disgusting."

"Oh," Stiles says. He can see now the large puddle of booze spreading from Danny's red cup. And then he looks back at shirtless, ridiculously sexy Danny. " _Oh_."

Stiles kisses the smirk right off Danny's face. Danny slips a hand down Stiles' trousers. "Anybody got any wood?"

Stiles groans. "Catan innuendos? Seriously?"

"Serious as the robber when you've got 8 cards," Danny says, undoing Stiles pants quickly and stroking his dick.

"I got a monopoly on your wood," Stiles tells him, returning the favour.

"When you come, I'm going to whisper 'victory point' in your ear," Danny says, eyes closing and breathing heavily.

"You're going to be lord of my pants," Stiles says, thrusting into Danny's hand.

The noises Danny makes are obscene and Stiles tries kissing him quiet, but it's more fun to hear them, so Stiles starts leaving hickeys along his neck. It's better than any fantasy Stiles has ever had about Danny, it's real and it's _Danny_ and Stiles comes waaaaaaay too quickly into Danny's hands.

"Do you get points for longest wood?" Stiles asks, looking down at Danny's dick. 

Danny huffs a laugh. "Seriously," Stiles says, kneeling down, "I'm going to make a card for that."

Danny chokes back his response when Stiles practically swallows his cock. "Fuck, Stiles," Danny says, fingers tangling in Stiles's hair.

It's an embarrassingly short blowjob, Danny thinks, but with Stiles looking so filthy with wet lips, he can't last. "Oh fuck. Stiles, I'm gonna -" and he can't even finish his sentence before he's coming in Stiles’s mouth.

When Danny catches his breath he goes behind the bar to wash his hands, while Stiles starts picking up the fallen game. "Check it out," Stiles says, holding up the box, "it's vintage Catan."

Danny starts laughing and Stiles starts cracking up and that's when Erica comes in to start her shift.

She takes in her boss, pants open with his high school crush collapsed against the bar with laughter. "So this is why you never schedule anyone else on filming day," Erica accuses. "There better not be jizz on the bar."

Danny and Stiles just laugh harder.

+

After that, Stiles features a bit more heavily in the videos. He doesn't usually play, but they give him a mic so he can heckle more clearly. Viewership goes up, and Stiles is sure it's because of his amazingly creative drink recipes, but everyone else knows it has everything to do with the sweet, soft expression Danny's face gets when he looks off-camera at Stiles.

notyoursassygayfriend starts collaborating with a lesser known YouTube user, notyourpsychiatrist. And those videos get the highest ratings of all.

**Author's Note:**

> [hufflepuffia](http://hufflepuffia.tumblr.com) and [I](http://kawesomes.tumblr.com) both tumbl so let's hang out!


End file.
